Bewear (anime)
| |java1=Mika Kanai |enva1=Michele Knotz }} Bewear (Japanese: キテルグマ Kiteruguma) is a recurring wild Pokémon in the anime's . It appears to have appointed itself as 's caretaker during their stay in the Alola region. History and first met Bewear in [[SM001|''Alola to New Adventure!]] after they got lost in a forest chasing after a . Ash and Pikachu greeted it with a smile, but panicked and ran off upon seeing Bewear destroying trees nearby in joy. Bewear eventually lost the two after distracted it and it sighed sadly. Bewear met Jessie, James, , and in ''Loading the Dex!, taking them away from battle and to its den in the forest. The following episode, after Jessie catches , Bewear proceeds to give them some honey before heading off. A tribe of wild and soon came and stole all of the Berries in Bewear's den, so agreed to not only catch the Pokémon, but return the Berries to Bewear out of gratitude for what it did for them. Bewear has since been seen dragging Team Rocket away from a battle before they could be sent blasting off, or even succeed in their plans, even going as far as to perform seemingly impossible feats like running on water to rescue them during Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, jumping across rooftops in A Shocking Grocery Run!, and flying through the air by using its legs as a propeller in Big Sky, Small Fry!. In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, decided to use Bewear's den as their base of operations whilst in Alola. They completed their new base in A Seasoned Search!. Personality and characteristics Bewear is a friendly and very hospitable Pokémon. After bringing into its den, it began sharing the food it gathered with them and their Pokémon, and allowed them to stay. Bewear is very protective of Team Rocket, but its rescues can be unreliable. In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Bewear even "rescued" the trio just before they were going to defeat Ash and his Pokémon in a fair fight. It even went all the way to Kanto to rescue Team Rocket as seen in Alola, Kanto!. Bewear's hospitality towards Team Rocket was also shown in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where it was happy to lie and cuddle with them on a patch of grass. Its hospitality was so well taken by Team Rocket that Jessie even tried to share some malasadas with it, an act that she would almost never do. Bewear likes to keep its den tidy, hefting large boulders above its head to clear them out from the area in front of its entrance. It also has enormous physical strength and agility, as shown by its ninja-like movements when rescuing Team Rocket, and in Getting to Know You! when, among being presented a gift of malasadas, it almost strangled Jessie with joy. Bewear is shown as being comforting of Team Rocket in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... where it was shown softly hugging Meowth, to console him, due to the fact that he was worried about . It also showed its softer side in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, by choosing to trade some bags of Honey that it had with a wild 's , despite the fact that Team Rocket was in the middle of battling against , her , and the Oranguru. In the TCG Bewear is featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Bewear. |type=Colorless|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=018/026}} Related articles Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Anime running gags